


Refinement

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FFXV Spoilers, HighSpecs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Every time Aranea visits Ignis, he gets better and better at knowing what she likes. It’s enough to make her keep coming back for more.[spoilers/world of ruin]





	Refinement

Aranea spends more time in Lestallum these days. She never has to explain herself to Biggs and Wedge; the three have an agreement never to ask about personal engagements. By the time the three of them are back from their hunts, all of them are starved for some time off, where they don’t have to think about daemons or fighting for the next few hours. 

It’s like a night off, only the night never ends. That’s the part that sucks. Sometimes it would be nice to grumble about getting out of bed the following day to do something mundane, with the sun shining its annoying light in through the window. 

But for now, there are other pleasures to indulge in before it’s time for bed.

Aranea parts with Biggs and Wedge not far from their favorite bar and traverses through the well-lit back allies of Lestallum. She called ahead so she wouldn’t look like a fool going all the way out to see him for nothing.

He promised he would be there, and when she arrives at his doorway, he smiles and lets her in without a word. He’s handsome, something she noted years ago when they first met. But she never thought she would fall for him.

These days, she’s far more interested in every inch of him, every scar. He has newer ones, too, that mar his ribcage and legs. It’s hard not to respect him for getting through all those fights with daemons without his eyesight.

She doesn’t wait long after the front door is closed to pin him against the wall and kiss him. There are several weeks of starvation in that kiss, but she’d rather not say outright how badly she has missed him. If he asks, maybe she’ll tell him it’s sexual frustration.

And it is a bit of that, too, if she’s honest.

He runs his fingers along her back, tracing her spine. They take turns throwing each other against the wall, spinning closer to the bed in the corner of the tiny apartment. Clothing is discarded along the way. They’ll catch up on their recent events after they’ve fucked away most of their stress. It’s more pleasant for Aranea to recall all the shit she’s been through over the past few weeks if she’s slumped across the bedsheets, spent and sore. Sometimes it even makes her forget, and that’s even better.

They find the bed and topple into it, both of them laughing as the mattress bounces and squeals in protest. 

Where Ignis’ fingers once clumsily fumbled over Aranea’s skin, they now caress her with confidence. His kisses are strong, leaving her gasping for breath. She cups his head in her hands and admires his lips, strokes her thumb over his scar. 

“Kiss me again,” she demands, and he leans in. Before she tastes him, she can smell the expensive cologne he dabbed at his neck—a scent she associates with him every time they make love. Even a quick whiff of it is enough to make her wet. She pushes his head down, and he leaves a trail of soft nips on her neck. Her nails curl into his hair.

“Shit, you’re good,” she mutters. He’s _always_ good. This is why she finds herself in Lestallum, time and time again. Why she takes the same hunts as Ignis and insists they share camp. The first few times might have been tricky, but they weren’t bad. A slow lover who can send her shuddering through orgasm after orgasm is better than a quick one who leaves her half-satisfied. 

And Ignis would rather take it step by step and do it right. She likes that about him. He learns through practice and refines.

She is always left wondering how much better the next time will be, when everything this man has already given her is amazing.

He nuzzles her breasts with his nose. She smiles and tilts her head back, eyes closed. He kisses the skin as he cups her breasts, soft strokes of his thumb hardening her nipples. 

Two of his fingers rub her through her panties, and her back arches. They’re a nice pair she has chosen, even if he can’t see them to appreciate the hours she spent rifling through the ghost shops of Insomnia to find something one might consider sexy.

“Does that feel nice?” he whispers in her ear, because he knows she loves the sound of his sultry voice. 

“Mm-hmm,” she hums. 

He slides her panties off with ease and discards them on the floor. Even the smooth way in which he unclothes her is stimulating. It makes her throb for his tongue or his cock between her legs.

He grips her hips and rolls over so that he’s on his back and she’s on top of him. His erection brushes against the inside of her thigh as she adjusts herself. 

“Let me taste you,” he insists, and she takes hold of the headboard as she straddles his face, letting him explore with his tongue. He teases at her, deliberate movements that make her knees weak. His fingers gently knead at her ass. Her inner thighs are searing with more heat than the rest of her body. 

She drips as she curls her fingers into the headboard and moans. He licks it away, the touch of his tongue arousing her all over again.

“Fuck me,” she moans as she slides her hips down and teases the tip of his erection with a gentle roll. His tongue can do wonders, but she wants to feel his cock pounding into her, feel it deeper inside until she feels like she’s unraveling around him. 

“Impatient,” he says, lips curling into an attractive smirk. His hold on her ass tightens. 

She loves the tease, how hungry he makes her.

He rolls a condom over his erection and uses one hand to guide himself inside her, and the feel of him makes her moan in relief. She’s close to another orgasm all from that simple satisfaction, and she hates that she’s so easy for him, hates that he knows that.

She fucking loves it, too.

She rakes her fingers across his chest as she rolls her hips, and he thrusts up to meet her. She’s so aroused that she can hear how wet she is with each buck, fears he’ll slid right out with as much ease as he entered. But he stays steady, as he always does, and pushes deeper when she orgasms. She leaves trails across his chest, watching his face as he moans loudly with her. It’s a sound she’d slay the Six to hear every night.

Her muscles are growing weaker with her third orgasm, and he bucks deeper inside once more before he stills. She pulses against his cock, fully aware that a condom traps the sperm her body is so naturally insistent she take in. Sometimes she wishes they didn’t use protection, that she could fill with his come. But that would mean a child, and not in this dark, miserable world would she ever dare have a child. 

She feels his soft cock slip out of her. She lowers onto the bed beside Ignis and runs a palm across the scratches she has left across his skin. They aren’t deep and won’t leave much of a mark for more than a day or two, but she’s sure he can feel the way they burn with mild pain.

He kisses her forehead. She smiles and closes her eyes. 

“Are you pleased?” he asks in a gentle voice. He always asks her how she feels. Like his recipes, his lovemaking can be improved upon with feedback.

“Very.”

“How many?”

“Three.”

“I’ll have to try harder next time.”

She laughs. “Make me dinner and it’ll be four. Your food can make a girl orgasm all over again.”

“Then I suppose we can have dessert.”

She likes the sound of that. She likes the sound of his voice. 

“How have you been?” he asks after a few minutes.

“The same,” she admits, mostly because she her mind has cleared from all the grief of the previous few weeks. Even if she could think straight and remember the details, it’s all boring—more hunts and more daemons. “We should go on a hunt tomorrow.” _And do this again in the tent._

“I’d like that.” 

She can sense his drowsiness. It’ll be a stress-free sleep for both of them. They might even forget the world is plagued with daemons.

She tucks herself closer to him and shuts her eyes. He’s warm, and the world is cold without the sun. It might be a little less cold if they weren’t naked, but she grabs the edge of a blanket with her toes and draws it up over them, too lazy to fetch her clothes and dress. Ignis lets her latch onto him, wrapping one of her legs over his so that they’re intertwined. 

For the first time in several days, she falls into a deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned on my other highspecs fic that I'd written smut but wasn't sure if I'd post it. Well, here's me posting it. This one is just a oneshot, whereas I'm tempted to do a second chapter for the other. 
> 
> I wanted to write this a couple of months ago, maybe even longer, but I finally did a couple of weeks ago. Then I ended up editing it a few times, and here's the finished product. ^^


End file.
